sundrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting System
Pretty sure this section is obsolete/completely out of date? Sundren Crafting System: The Basics Sundren uses a heavily modified version of the crafting system originally seen in Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir. To create items, the player must possess a recipe. Aditionally - depending on the recipe - requirements can be gold, item components, tools, a certain level of skill, ability to cast a spell at a certain caster level, feats, a low enough crafting fatigue level and lastly a proper location. The system introduces several new skills feats and slightly modifies uses of existing ones. Note: The Character Skill description of these skills and Feats says these haven't been implemented yet, ignore that message. The crafting system is active. These are the Crafting Skills: Craft: Alchemy Craft: Armorsmithing Craft: Jewelcrafting Craft: Tailoring & Leatherwork Craft: Trap & Contraption Making Craft: Weaponsmithing Craft: Woodworking These are the Crafting Feats: Imbue Material Craft Magical Arms and Armor Craft Wondrous Item These are Professional Skills: Profession: Cook Profession: Fisher Profession: Miner Profession: Woodcutter Applications of these skills and feats are explained in each of the individual links. Craft and Profession skills are frequently used to supply each other with the necessary materials. This is especially the case for the Miner and Woodcutter professions, which solely function as gathering skills. Crafting Books, Plans, & Tools Each of the Crafting Skills and Feats has a book you can store appropriate plans or recipes in. Only one specific type of plan can be stored in each book. Note that these books currently can't be traded or dropped so don't pick up books you don't want or need. Crafting DC The entire crafting system works with d10 dice for probability rather than d20. This to make the character's skill have a greater impact than luck. Mishaps can occur if a check is failed, but a 1-roll is not an automatic failure. So DC level for magic crafting is 1d10 + caster level, whilst in the use of skills it is 1d10 + skill level. Some recipes give bonuses if the caster of the spell follows a certain Deity. Be sure to take note as finding a worshiper of said Deity to cast the proper spell can greatly improve your chances of success. The Crafting Screen Crafting can only be initiated within designated craft locations. These tend to be logically placed zones around workbenches and other work stations, and entering them will give an on-screen message just like the resting locations do. Once there, a recipe can be activated to initiate crafting. The Crafting User Interface will only open if several conditions are met. These are: - The Craft Master (the one who activates the recipe) is nearby mentioned work stations - The Craft Master has the required ingredients and amount of gold - The Craft Master's party is in possession of all necessary tools (tools, such as smith hammers and molds are not consumed) - The Craft Master has the required feats - Note: For Incantations, you must Activate the recipe and then click on the item in your inventory you want to enchant, then the crafting UI will appear. Crafting Steps with an Assistant In order to have another character assist in crafting, there are several requirements that need to be fulfilled. First off, the character needs to be in the craft master's party. Secondly, he/she needs to have given permission to assist. This is achieved by the assisting player opening his Craft Status window by clicking the ToggleCraft button on the Sundren Player UI. Lastly, he/she needs to be present at the craft master's crafting location, and be able to provide the necessary skill/spell as well as having an acceptable fatigue level if applicable. 1, Make sure Assistant is in party. 2. Have Craft Master initiate recipe. (Activate recipe) 3. Have Assistant open their Crafting Fatigue panel. (ToggleCraft button on the Sundren Player UI.) 4. Have Craft Master select the Assistant (Right Click on Assistant's Avatar or Character portrait; note: they may be hidden by the Crafting Interface.) 5. Have Craft Master press "Select Assistant". 6. Assistant's name should now be on Crafting Interface and say the appropriate spell to cast on workbench. 7. Follow on screen directions. Crafting Fatigue One of the most notable additions to the system is Crafting Fatigue. Crafting fatigue is incurred while gathering natural resources, as well as in the production of items from most - but not all - recipes. Crafting Fatigue is meant to symbolize the time and effort that goes into the work involved in the production process, and sets limits to how much any one individual character can accomplish in a certain amount of time. This limit is imposed in two ways. First, there is a hard cap at 100 crafting fatigue. One can never exceed this value, and if crafting/gathering would mean going over it, the attempt is simply denied. Accompanied with a message saying so. Secondly, there are two 'barriers' one can cross on the fatigue meter, at 50 and 75, that impose penalties for as long as the character's fatigue value stays above said values. Penalties are as follows: 50+ fatigue -2 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution, -4 to Concentration 75+ fatigue -4 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution, -8 to Concentration If you are about to pass one of these barriers through crafting or gathering, a textual warning is given in your chat log. The penalties are continuously applied when resting and logging in to the server. While it might take some time for higher fatigue levels to drop, crafting fatigue does not last forever. Every 24 hours, the value will be lowered by one point. This is calculated upon logging in and on resting. Note: this is 24 real hours, and if any gathering or crafting subject to further fatigue cost is done during this time, the timer is reset. Then it will take another 24 hours before your fatigue value will be lowered. It is not required to log in at least once per day in order to have your fatigue level lowered, nor is it needed to do so at exact hours for maximum efficiency. The amount of days that have passed is always calculated from the last time a fatigue cost was incurred. A positive con modifier reduces recovery time by 30 minutes per point. So a 14 con (+2 mod) will decrease time needed for fatigue replenishment of 1 point by 1 hour (from 24 to 23 hours). Special rules apply for characters under level 6. As these are considered the 'newbie levels' during which new players can get acquainted with the way things work, crafting fatigue is capped at a value of 25. Once the 6th level of experience is attained, the character's crafting fatigue is set back to 0 and the cap is removed. If crafting from a recipe will incur a fatigue cost on the crafting player, an amount will be displayed on the description of the recipe itself. This value is modified depending on the player's physical ability scores, of which only the base score (before item and spell bonuses come into play), to a minimum of 1. Which physical ability scores influence the fatigue incurred varies per skill/feat and can be found in their respective descriptions, accessible from this page. It is important to note that, when making use of the crafting assistant option, the one actually providing a skill (such as Armorsmithing or Woodworking) will be the one who is subject to fatigue. While in case of spell requirements, the craft master providing the feat is the one who takes the hit. Recipes with multiple skill requirements or skill and spell requirements will subject all participating in the crafting to the penalty (except the ones providing spells without being the craft master). If multiple of these requirements are fulfilled by the same character, that character shall also take the penalty multiple times. Read a Crafting Fatigue Example Situation here. Custom Appearance When crafting armor/weapons/clothing there is the option to alter appearance. There is no way to alter their appearance after creation, apart from winning Role Player of the Month. You need a crafting dummy to alter the appearance of your item. The crafting dummy can be of any type, but as the models differ in appearance between races/sexes it is wise to use a crafting dummy that matches the recipient of the item. Crafting dummies need to be crafted from wood. It is best to find a woodworker, but most PC's can make one themselves if you are willing to try multiple times until you get one. You need dyes of the proper color(s) to alter the color scheme. Plus you need all the usual requirements listed in the recipe eg metal, armor/weapon mold, gold. Customisation does not alter the DC. You also get a d10 roll to try and beat the craft DC. Getting the look you want can take a lot of time, but you are free to experiment. The ingredients/fatigue are only lost when you get your item at the final stage, you can cancel at any time without penalty.